Now Snog Me Already
by radical-rebel
Summary: One shot. Just some fluff really. SBRL. Remus wakes up in Sirius's bed. Yup, it's slash, so if you don't like it then don't click on it. And if you do like it, then enjoy!


_A/N: Hooray for Sirius/Remus fluff!! Again, I couldn't sleep, it was rather late (or rather early, which ever you prefer), and I decided to write something. Just some drabble, no point really, but I think it's kinda cute. If you haven't noticed already, this is slash, so if you don't like it then click the wonderful arrow that takes you back a page._

_Disclaimer: my, I'm getting really sick of typing these. Anyway, I'll get on with it. I own nothing, except for my hopeless attempt at a plot. All of the loverly characters belong to the brilliant J K Rowling, of course._

* * *

_Hmm. That bed canopy is most certainly not mine. _Remus squinted sleepily at the canvas above him; the material had a large orange stain blossoming from the right corner. Remus vaguely remembered that such a stain had come from a failed experiment of Sirius's in fourth year. Some sort of attempt to create his own hair gel product; one that would work on James's crazed mane, anyway. 

Remus rubbed his eyes and then froze as his weary mind put two and two together. Oh. That explained whose bed he was in.

He shifted slightly to face his still-sleeping friend, being careful not to wake him. Sirius was breathing heavily, a soft, comforting sound. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his sleep, his eyes closed contentedly. Remus reached out a hand cautiously to stroke the boy's black hair. Memories of the night before were coming back in increments.

XXXXX

_"Moony, are you ever going to take a break?"_

_Remus didn't bother glancing up at Sirius. "No Padfoot. I've told you a thousand times already, exams are in a few weeks and I'm not going to stop studying until I feel fully prepared."_

_"That'll be never," Sirius groaned, standing behind Remus and draping his arms around the boy's neck. "You have to stop sometime; it's not good for your health to keep this up! Why don't you just take a short break and then go back to your studying. It won't do you any harm."_

_Remus stared at his overly-dramatic friend. "Pads, what on earth am I going to do with myself if I _do _take a break?"_

_Sirius smirked widely. "I can think of something."_

_"Like what?" Remus began to ask, but was cut off when Sirius leaned in and kissed him. _

_Remus didn't realize what was going on until his arms were wrapped around Sirius and they were snogging like there was no tomorrow. _

_"Sirius... I didn't realize... you felt this... strongly about ... me..." he gasped. Forming a coherent sentence was difficult, as Sirius's lips were currently playing around the area of his throat. _

_Sirius didn't seem keen on letting Remus detach himself. "How could you not?" He asked. "I've been throwing myself at you for the past few weeks now."_

_"Is that the reason for the constant flirtations? I thought you were just being your normal, theatrical self." _

_"Took you long enough," Sirius laughed. _

_Remus pulled away, or as far away as he could with Sirius's arms around his waist. "You don't care then? About 'my furry little problem,' and all that?"_

_"I couldn't care less, Moony" Sirius said frankly, his grey eyes sincere. "You're perfect to me just the way you are, and I love you." _

_Remus flushed at the compliment. "I love you too, Pads. Now hurry up and snog me already."_

XXXXX

Remus smiled, recalling how quickly things had progressed. The two boys had just confessed their love for one another, and yet they had somehow managed to end up in Sirius's bed. Funny how things worked.

Sirius opened his eyes blearily, and looked straight into the face of his long-time love. Remus was painfully adorable with his hair tussled like that.

"Good morning beautiful," Sirius sighed happily.

"It is a good morning, isn't it?" his lover agreed. Sirius opened his arms and Remus crawled into them to lie against his friend's bare chest.

"So, when do you suppose our darling roommates came in last night?" Sirius questioned, absently tracing patterns on the skin of Remus's shoulder.

"Probably not until very late," Remus said sensibly. "They were going to play exploding snap with Frank, and that never ends too quickly."

"Good point," Sirius laughed. "Do you think they've realized that we're sharing the same bed?"

"Now that I can't answer. James and Peter have been known to be quite stupid at times."

"Well then," Sirius said, his arms tightening around Remus. "We should just stay here until they decide to wake us up."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Remus smirked seductively, turning to face Sirius and kissing him passionately. Sirius slid his tongue into his partner's mouth, causing Remus to moan. Hands moved to places not necessarily appropriate, as Remus pushed Sirius back onto the bed.

Until interruption came in the form of a spectacled roommate.

"Hey lover-boys; rise and shine!" James's voice rang through the dorm. "It's time to get up now; I really do _not_ want to hear those kinds of noises this early in the morning."

He yanked the bed curtain open, shrouding his best friends in sunlight. The two lovers sprang apart and struggled to cover themselves.

"Well, that answers my question," Sirius muttered irritably. "Prongs, you should know better than to open those. We're not wearing anything, for Merlin's sake! And what about sleeping in?"

James shrugged indifferently. "Sleeping in is for sissies. Come on, breakfast starts soon." And without further ado, the boy practically ran from the room.

Remus yawned loudly and stretched. "We had better go and eat, hadn't we?"

Sirius leaned in to kiss him again. "You are too cute."

"Aww thanks," Remus replied. "Well, I'm not going anywhere until I've gotten dressed. Actually, a shower would be quite nice; perhaps the clothes can wait."

Sirius's face brightened immediately, a sly grin crossing his lips. "A shower sounds splendid."

* * *

_A/N: As usual, I hope you liked it! Point out any glaring errors_, _spelling, grammar, or otherwise, and I shall correct them immediately. Now, I think I hear a faint whisper on the winds; yes, it's calling your name, saying "review, review!" I think you should listen to it. :D_


End file.
